Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.173$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.173 = \dfrac{117.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.173} = 117.3\%$ $117.3$ per hundred = $117.3$ per cent = $117.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.